Our long goodbyes
by gernard
Summary: Xigbar and Demyx are sharing a moment before Demyx leaves for his mission to Hollow Bastion.


AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Whee I'm back! : D

It's really been a while and I know I already have a fic in need to be updated,

but I've had this massive writers block and now when I finally got some inspiration I just HAD to write this!

I'm obviously lacking the magic of imagination now,

since the topic is really overly used but of course I had to share my opinion about Xigbar and Demyx's oh, so dramatic depart before Demyx goes to Hollow Bastion!

Sorry for the rambling and I hope you enjoy yourselves as much as I enjoy the fact that I can finally get some sleep!

* * *

It was like every single cell inside him were throwing cartwheel. Thousands of questions, the ones longing for the answers framed pointless circles all over his head.

"I guess it's time for me to get going now." Demyx said with a voice that was almost begging Xigbar to say something.

"Demyx..." It was all the man could possible force from his mouth at the moment, and the boy created that familiar smiling mask on his beautiful face.

He reached his arms around Xigbar's neck and stroked man's long ponytail between his delicate fingers.

Demyx lifted his gaze so he could see that face, the man's precious, breath-taking mien that was somehow always able to make his sore chest spill those little drops of bitter-tasting happiness.

Never in his non-existent life had he _felt _so... pure.

Demyx watched carefully, drinking every single expression he could picture from the man in his arms.

Like his thirst would never shut entirely.

Sharp cheekbones, already greying locks, rough skin, colored like the sand near the ocean...

Suddenly he felt weak and dizzy, tired from the un-shed tears.

The boy closed his eyes and breathed Xigbar's scent until his lungs felt almost full of the man.

His other hand moved to remove Xigbar's eyepatch without thinking.

"Ehm... What are you staring at?" The man muttered little uneasily to the boy who's eyes were like two gentle oceans, waving soothingly and drilling right through Xigbar's only golden eye.

"You." Demyx tried to laugh everything off, using all his strenght to keep the mask still.

This man right infront of him wasn't the same he used to be.

Xigbar used to laugh, he used to wrap Demyx tightly around his strong arms and drown him with sweet, _loving _kisses.

Now his eye glimmered with mere sadness.

Lost little waves were grumbling inside Demyx's stomach but he just couldn't be afraid, not for the sake of his invisible heart or the fact that merely few hours later, he may disappear for good.

And now he should finally get a grip of himself and turn around.

Even if there was nothing but an eternal emptiness replacing his heart, Xigbar's numb expression was too much to bare.

The silence was eating their voiceless moments in hunger and it needed to stop right now.

"Goodbye, Xigbar." Demyx whispered, letting his hands fall down from Xigbar's neck and turned away, creating the black-portal infront of him, one step weighing like a lifetime.

It was too late to look back now, it would be a mistake for sure... or maybe a way more bigger if he wouldn't do it.

He wasn't given much time to consider, since before Demyx even realized he was already pulled from behind in a tight embrace by two shaking arms.

"See you in a snap then, kiddo."

"But Xigbar, what if-"

"Sshh. Don't even think about anything like that."

Demyx closed his eyes. He wouldn't say it out loud, not for this man.

He had this strange sensation, how this was their last time he could feel Xigbar holding him, keeping him safe for a while.

He wanted to cherish the way Xigbar held him, to always keep in his memory the way Xigbar gently grapped his delicate body, rocking it gently and humming softly.

"You can do it, my little hero, _I know you can."_

Only for a little while, Demyx had to bury his face against Xigbar's strong chest and gather all his strenght once more.

Xigbar took his time, painting boy's neck with his fingers, lowering his face so he could breath the scent of his hair, casting light kisses here and there, stopping to touch his forehead gently.

Finally founding Demyx's soft lips and gathering them with the deepest of kisses.

And now when Xigbar was right there, kissing him in a way he knew no one else never could,

Demyx realized once again, that this was the same person, the very same man he fell in love with so many years ago.

And when Demyx would come back, he'd say this all, _show this all to him_.


End file.
